


After Dinner

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just think there should be Alpha!Chrom wanting Beta!Robin.</p><p>And so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I outta be taking this time to update my other stories, but I really wanted this. imsorry

Everyone had a heat cycle; some longer or shorter than others. Intensity depended on the availability of the person. For example, Chrom’s occurred about every four months, usually lasting a day due to his past experience in having sex and mated to his queen, who, as of a few years ago, passed away due to illness. Lissa’s happened every two months, lasting four days because Frederick didn’t have the gall to just go and confess to her. Everyone had a cycle.

Except Robin.

Or so it seemed. Not once during war or other countless battles did anyone smell the intense hormones radiating off of the albino beta. It led to speculation that Robin’s body was not interested in such things or that he was somehow defective. Nonetheless, everyone was quite curious. 

Chrom especially. 

It was no secret that the lord had been pinning for Robin. Even little Lucina could tell that her daddy was trying to win Robin’s affections. Everyone was even considerate enough to try and _help_ Chrom. While Chrom did love his wife, what he and Robin had was special; even before he got married to the maiden. They went through so much and have overcome so many things that it was no wonder that the affections built up would lead to this. On Chrom’s part anyway. Robin seemed oblivious. 

No one could accurately tell Robin how exactly Chrom felt and acted when the man sacrificed himself for the sake of the world and disappeared. No one could explain the sudden change in his personality, his character. The way he smelled even changed. It just wasn’t Chrom. Even if Chrom kept himself up at night, he’d be out searching for Robin the next morning. Even when others started to give up and doubt the resurrection of their beloved tactician, Chrom stayed strong. Him and Robin’s daughter, Morgan. 

When the day came that Robin did reappear under that tree, Lissa gasped and covered her mouth with tears pricking the ends of her eyes. Chrom trembled with excitement, nervousness, and even fear. When Chrom saw those eyes open, he held his breath, only letting it out when he moved to offer his hand and speak. When Robin was up, they stared at each other as if they were a dream. Then, Robin suddenly hugged him tight. Chrom couldn’t help but do the same, letting himself collapse in the other’s arms, which led them back down to the ground again, his entire being shaking as he sobbed happily. Lissa was quick to join in. 

After that, it was smooth sailing. For the most part. 

Robin had taken it upon himself to find himself a home within Ylisse, ignoring Chrom’s and the others’ obvious disapproval in doing so. Robin said he wanted to try and create his own life instead of having it given to him. So, that’s what he did. He got a house, worked with Chrom and everyone else, bought his own food, and did his own laundry. Just about every small task the maids and butlers did in the palace, Robin did and was proud of it.

Even so, everyone was glad their tactician was back. It did bring them back to their curious question, though. When _did_ Robin go into heat? Was he suppressing it? How? He was long past the age of when people usually first have theirs. It drove the Shepherds crazy. It drove Chrom _mad_. 

As of late, Chrom’s usual cycle has been changing from four months to two for quite a few days. And in that time, he did nothing but image Robin underneath him. Chrom wanted to know what he smelled and tasted like. How he reacted to his touch. Anything. Lissa picked on him for “losing his touch” and urged him to seek out Robin. _Frederick_ of all people suggested the same. Panne said she could smell his hormones reacting whenever he was near Robin. 

Chrom couldn’t bare to do it though. If Robin’s body was suppressing its sexual nature, then it must be for a reason, he debated. Chrom would be fine having a relationship with Robin with no sex. But, during Chrom’s heat, his body would say otherwise and he just couldn’t pressure Robin into doing such things.

With that reason, everyone jumped in and went on a quest to figure out not if, but _when_ Robin’s cycle hit. Quite frankly, they were tired of seeing Chrom lonely and at a lost with himself. That and the frequent waves of lust everyone would smell.

“Robin!” a cheery voice called out.

Robin had been training some magic users when Stahl made his way over to him, water in hand. Smiling, the albino thanked him and took the water when offered. After a few sips, Stahl spoke up.

“So, I see Laurent isn’t here today…” he pointed out, pausing to let Robin answer.

Robin nodded. “Yes, Miriel told me he wouldn’t be attending today. Has his heat cycle to go through.”

The armored man nodded. “It think everyone can smell it,” he laughed, “We’ve all been there.”

“I can empathize. Though, he will get out of it in time,” Robin chuckled.

Stahl leaned in a bit. “You’ve gone through it?” 

“I- Morgan!” Robin cried out, rushing around Stahl to aid his daughter and her attempts of bashing the flames on her coat out. 

The next visit was from Maribelle and Lissa with the excuse of doing regular checkups so that he could stay in the best condition. After a few, easy to answer, normal questions, Maribelle nodded and asked: “When was your last cycle?”

The two ladies stared at Robin, hoping to find the answer. The question didn’t seem to throw him off, taking it as a normal question. While it _was_ , it usually wasn’t asked unless someone had symptoms of illness; which Robin lacked. 

“My last cycle?” he repeated with a thoughtful tone, “It was-”

Just then, Sumia came rushing in, granted that she did fall over in the process, and urged for help in the kitchen because Cynthia had tried to bake again. There was the smell of smoke. 

Morgan was asked by countless of Shepherds if she could remember her father’s cycle since he was all she remembered. They all sighed in disappointment when she couldn’t answer that. Both Tharja and Henry tried to come up with something that would magically make Robin go into heat. That obviously didn’t work. 

Inigo tried his hand at it. 

“Robin, hey, Robin!” the excitable boy called out, running towards the man in the garden, “I gotta ask you somethin’.”

Looking up from his book, Robin blinked. “Sure, Inigo. Let’s hear it.” 

Inigo rubbed his hands together nervously. “So, there is this girl… I like her, but there is a problem with her cycle. I don’t know if she even has one! It’s like her body isn’t ready for a relationship and I don’t know what to do. Asking her about it would seem rude. Do you know why her cycle wouldn’t be coming up?”

Robin looked at him with a raised brow. Then, he smirked, as if he knew what Inigo was up to. “Inigo, why are you chasing a girl? I thought it was very clear you liked Gerome?”

Inigo’s face turned five different shades of red. Just then, Gerome just had to make an appearance.

“What was that?” he questioned.

“Nothing!” Inigo screeched, spinning on his heel and hurrying away with Gerome hot on his tail, “STOP FOLLOWING MEEE!”

Days later, it was obvious what the two had done to make them smell like each other. It also looked like it was Sumia and Cordelia’s turn to sit Robin down and chat him up a bit. They all laughed and told stories of the past, making the atmosphere light and comfortable. 

“So, Robin, during your time away from here, did you… find anyone you are interested in?” Cordelia asked, “If so, I could lend you a book!” 

Robin chuckled and shook his head. “No, no. I don’t believe that is necessary.”

“So you aren’t interested in anyone?” Sumia asked, setting down her tea.

“Well, I never said I wasn’t interested in anyone…” he replied rather shyly, making Sumia and Cordelia look at each other. 

Excited, Cordelia accidentally slammed her hands on the table harder than she meant to. Robin jumped at the sound and looked at the redhead with a nervous smile.

“Who is it, Robin?”

“Yeah, who?!” Sumia chimed in, nearly breaking the handle to her teacup because she was squeezing so hard.

Robin’s face flushed as he looked away. “I’m not quite comfortable saying…”

“You know you can tell us anything,” Sumia tried, her voice soft.

“Boy or girl? Does his name start with a C?” the alpha woman rushed, her eyes showing determination. 

Gulping, Robin quickly bid the girls a farewell and made haste to leave. Though, he didn’t do so without Cordelia going after him. She was loyal to her friend and Exalt, so she would be damned if she didn’t get a straight yes or no answer from Robin himself! If she were to find the answer, then this whole thing could be over and the two could just be happy together! Robin ended up giving her the slip, to her frustration. 

While still avoiding Cordelia, Robin sat down with Frederick when requested.

“We need to talk about you… or specifically, Milord.” he started off.

“Chrom? What’s happened with Chrom to make you want to come to me?” Robin asked, frowning a bit, “Did he say something about Lissa to you? Are you here for advice…?”

“He- wait what? He said something about Lissa?” Frederick inquired.

Robin made a face like he was smack upon the head for telling something he wasn’t supposed to. “I thought maybe he told you about… Lissa getting upset.”

This seemed to have worried Frederick. “She’s upset?”

“It’s really not my place to tell you. You might want to just ask her yourself.”

“What’s wrong with her? She isn’t hurt, is she? Getting harassed?”

Robin shook his head. “No. Just go talk to her about it. I’m sure you’ll understand why.”

And that’s what Frederick did. Turned out, she was upset because Frederick wasn’t coming to her. She had trying giving him hints, but he wasn’t picking up on any of it. The blonde knew the great knight was a bit oblivious, but it got to a point where she thought he was just not interested in her. Chrom was later happy to find Lissa curled up against Frederick, sleeping soundly on her bed. 

While the Shepherds struggled to get an answer from Robin, he still performed his duties with Chrom. If they weren’t on duty, then they were just hanging around the palace and enjoying each other’s company. It was hard for Chrom to be able to have Robin so close, feel so comfortable, and yet not doing anything about how he was feeling. Chrom had his own questions for Robin, similar to what the others were asking, but didn’t feel like he should pry. He was afraid to. 

Lucina’s innocent question triumphed in any of the others’ efforts in prying Robin one evening during dinner. The princess thought nothing of it or what it really meant; she just wanted her daddy to be happy. She could see both the happiness Robin brought and the sadness. She didn’t like that. She didn’t like it because her daddy deserved to be happy and it wasn’t fair that Robin couldn’t see it. While sitting in the chair that was way too big for her tiny body next to Chrom, she looked up from her plate and stared right at Robin not too far off. 

“Do you love daddy, Robin?” 

Any chatter and utensils clicking against plates that had been going on stopped instantly. Chrom was next to her, choking on a piece of vegetable. Robin’s fork froze right in front of his mouth, which was hanging open. Besides Chrom, everyone was quiet. Waiting. Cordelia stared holes into Robin because she had been hunting the man down in hopes of getting the answer to the same question. 

The beta slowly lowered his fork and glanced around, half hoping no one heard the question. Obviously, they did and decided to take it seriously.

“I don’t know if that is… a proper question to answer right now…” he said slowly, fighting back a blush. 

Lucina didn’t like that answer. She narrowed her eyes and whined. “I wanna know _now!_ ” 

“L-Lucina!” Chrom gasped out, his throat raw from coughing so much, “You shouldn’t say such things like that d-during meals.” 

“It’s okay if I ask after?” 

“You probably shouldn’t…”

This frustrated and confused the princess. “Then when can I ask?!” 

“You-”

“Chrom.”

The flustered lord looked to Robin rather hesitantly. 

“Chrom, it’s okay.”

The alpha held his breath. “It is…?”

Robin pushed his food around on his plate with his fork. “It is. But, I still do not find it a proper… dinner conversation.” 

“Er, yes. Of course,” Chrom sputtered, his face red. 

“After?” Lucina requested. 

“After,” Robin promised, resuming his dinner with red cheeks.

It took a moment for everyone to do the same. Chrom’s insides were twisting and knotting at the possible answer. It honestly made it hard to enjoy his food since everytime he swallowed the food seemed the have trouble going down. He couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Robin, who just stared at his plate and ate without lifting his head to look at anyone. After dinner, Lucina got sleepy. When she was lifted and escorted out by Chrom, she whined. 

“Nooo. Robin said he’d tell. He promised.” 

Chrom took a deep breath and patted her back. “And he will. If Robin said he will do something, he will. Just because he said after dinner didn’t mean _right_ after.”  
Lucina pouted slightly, too tired to argue anymore. “He’s tricky.”

Chrom couldn’t help but laugh. Of course he was. That was Robin. When Lucina was set and tucked into bed, the lord made to find Robin. Though, it looked like Robin had left the palace for the night, disappointing Chrom.

The next day turned out promising.

Robin had come in for the day, greeting many of the Shepherds and staff alike, who all stared at him when he made to go to Chrom’s study. That’s where he always began his days; plan with Chrom before setting out to work. In the study, Chrom willed his hand to stop shaking. He knew Robin would finally speak up about his feelings and Chrom’s hormones were going wild. Really, it was embarrassing. When the albino came in, they went about their day like normal. 

It was mid-afternoon when everyone smelt _it_. It was a smell they had never smelt before. It was strong. _Very_ strong. Because of the way the smell seemed to have a musky scent to it, everyone could only assume someone's heat had hit intensely hard; so hard that the others’ hormones were reacting to it. Especially the nonmated individuals. 

Inside Chrom’s study, the alpha nearly broke his window from trying to open it too hard. Robin had been fine moments before he started to smell odd and start to wobble. Then Chrom’s nose was assaulted with a smell, which in turn made his hormones go haywire. 

Chrom had never gotten so hard so fast before in his life. 

So while Chrom tried to save some of his dignity by _trying_ to breathe in fresh air. Robin was on the floor panting, his pants starting to soak up the slick that he was producing. When others arrived and tried to help him up, Robin actually moaned just by being _touched_. At the sound, Chrom whipped his head around so fast that he heard his neck crack. He growled. _Actually_ growled at his friends trying to help Robin. 

Chrom was in a daze; unable to think properly because of this heat scent. Not just anyones- _Robin’s scent._ Never did he think the smell would drive him this crazy. Robin smelt good as it was, so having him go into heat was nearly unbearable. Chrom needed to get closer to it; to drown himself in it.

And that wasn’t going to happen if Gaius and Stahl were there holding Robin. Instinct took over it seemed, because Chrom suddenly didn’t like the two holding the sensitive Robin. Chrom’s thoughts were suddenly filled with pushing into Robin and finally claiming him. Narrowing his eyes, Chrom strode over to the two men and snatched Robin away, scowling at them only for a moment before rushing to his bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Lissa was directing everyone away from the palace, insisting that they all should save Chrom and Robin the embarrassment of having to witness their sudden need for each other. She giggled and followed everyone else into town for the time being, Lucina in hand.

Robin desperately rubbed and pushed himself against Chrom, who had him pinned against the bedroom door, his whole body tingling and needy. Chrom was quick to pull him into a kiss, the two moaning into it breathlessly, the moans escalating when they let their hands wander each other’s bodies. Robin’s breath hitched when Chrom pushed his hips forward, his erection grinding against him.

Chrom suddenly pulled away from their clumsy, rushed kiss and pulled him over to the bed, throwing him onto it. Robin didn’t mind. Sitting up, he pulled at his clothes, nearly ripping them in the process of removing them. Chrom made haste to do the same. The beta licked his lips and turned himself over onto his hands and knees to fully submit to Chrom. 

At this point, the two were driven by pure instinct; to submit and to dominate. Chrom’s breath caught in his throat and couldn’t help but stare at Robin’s form for a moment. His spread, slicked thighs trembled with anticipation, breaths coming out hot as he moaned incoherently. Something in the alpha must have snapped, because he was over and pushing his twitching erection against Robin’s wet hole in a blink of an eye. Robin let out a pleased whine and pressed his cheek against the bed as he pushed his hips back to grind against the other, gasping whenever the tip of Chrom’s cock caught at Robin’s hole. 

Unwilling to wait any longer, Robin reached back and took ahold of Chrom’s now slick cock and guided it to his exposed and ready hole before thrusting his hips back to impale himself. The sound Robin made was nothing short of erotic, Chrom vaguely thought to himself. Robin must have had some serious sexual needs suppressed, because that one thrust made him tighten up and cum. Even so, Robin was still hard and urging Chrom to _move._

“Chrom,” he whimpered out, “Chrom, please. _Please-!_ ”

Taking ahold of Robin’s slim hips, Chrom waited no longer. With a lewd squelching noise, he pulled out and rammed himself back into Robin’s quivering body. Robin let out a rather loud yelp and immediately gripped at the sheets below him to steady himself. His chest quickly rose and fell, body twitching and bouncing with every thrust Chrom made. While Robin couldn’t get over the size of Chrom’s length; happy to feel that he was absolutely _filled,_ Chrom was having a hard time dealing with just how hot and tight Robin was. The lord had neglected himself over the years and to feel _this_ after so long…

It was bliss.

Robin let out a sudden scream and curved his back. Chrom nearly stopped, but Robin reaching back to squeeze his hand on his hip and thrusting back against him said he shouldn’t. 

“Oh! O-oh, _Gods!_ Yes, yes, yes!”

It dawned on Chrom that Robin was in anything but pain and that he very much liked all the gasps and screams of pleasure coming out of him. Pushing Robin’s hips forward, Chrom quickly snapped them back to meet his hips halfway; which proved to be a very _right_ thing to do. 

Robin was clawing at the bed desperately, his moans increasing in volume and pitch. “Chrom! Oh, yes, Chrom, there! More! _A-ah!_ S-so good…!”

Already nearing the edge himself, Chrom bowed his head and let out a low, drawn out moan. His hips lost the rhythm they had set and were now thrusting wildly, which drove Robin mad. The submissive man could feel Chrom’s cock twitching within him and getting bigger… _His knot…_

Chrom slowed the pace, much to Robin’s displeasurement. “R-Robin, I-”

“Give it to me.”

His breath caught in his throat. “Are you sure?”

Robin tried turning his head to look at Chrom. “Absolutely. I want it.”

Chrom’s nostrils flared, Robin observed, and before he knew it, the onslaught of pleasure was back with renewed force. The already thick cock was getting thicker, filling him even more with each snap of Chrom’s hips.

“Again…” Chrom rasped out into his ear, “Say it again.”

Robin shivered, feeling the hands on his hips slide from their spot to make their way up his back and grab at his shoulders. When there was no immediate reply, Chrom slowed down again. Robin didn’t appreciate it.

“I want it,” Robin hurried out, mouth dropping open when he was rewarded with Chrom’s cock slamming into him, “Your knot-! I-! A-ah! Please! Oh! _Give it to me! Give it to me!_ ” he mewled brokenly, unable to get anything out now that Chrom had resumed his relentless thrusting, using Robin’s shoulders as leverage. 

The fast fucking slowly died down to grinding as Chrom’s cock swelled, Robin nearly purring as he felt himself stretch and widen to accommodate to Chrom’s knot. All too soon, the tactician heard Chrom nearly yell, moaning and cumming himself when it was followed by cum spurting and filling him. When the swell finally reduced, Robin found that Chrom was still hard. 

Ever so slowly, Chrom pulled his cock out and stared. To his surprise, Robin turned to face him only to grab and roll them around. Robin positioned himself over Chrom’s cock and settled himself onto his lap with a low, wanton moan. 

“We aren’t done here.”

Chrom and Robin ended up staying in that room for a long, long time. Chrom was sure they wouldn’t have done half of the positions they fucked in had it not been for the heat. They didn’t come out for anything, so Lissa arranged for a food cart to be placed at the door every few hours. It would be empty when time came to retrieve it. Their frantic fucking died down to gentle love making as the time, as well as Robin’s intense heat, passed. 

Once it was _finally_ over, the two lay in bed, Chrom’s arms possessively hugging Robin to his body. Robin’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t necessarily tired; just content with the warmth of Chrom. 

“So,” Chrom spoke up, “That was… Well, intense might be an understatement.”

Robin chuckled quietly. “Perhaps…”

“What brought it on all of a sudden?” he asked curiously, “Everyone was starting to think you didn’t have a heat cycle.” 

Robin hummed in thought and opened his eyes to look at Chrom. “Well… You know that tea I usually drink? I found that it had acted as a suppressant when I didn’t hit my usual cycle during the time with Gangrel. It was useful since I could focus more easily, so I continued to drink it.”

“And you never thought to stop after?” 

“I did think about it… But I was afraid of what might have happened if I did.” 

Chrom laughed. “Well, I suppose we know full well now, hm? Maybe now you won’t hold yourself back again.”

Robin smirked. “I don’t know about that. The end result wasn’t too bad.”

“No, no it wasn’t. But do you think you could keep yourself back now that you’ve experienced it?”

Nuzzling Chrom, Robin laughed lightly. “No, I suppose not.”


End file.
